Awakening
by mckoy12345678910
Summary: Prim is reaped; she doesn't let Katniss volunteer for her. How will she cope with knowing she will die, either in the hands of a Career, or the Capitol? (PrimxHaymitch pairing)
1. Chapter 1

A drunk Haymitch stumbled out of his house, not caring if anyone saw him. He was a mean and sarcastic drunk.

He held a bottle of scotch in one hand, and a bag full of coins in the other. He walked down the dirt road, and soon reached The Hob.

He remembered his time there before he was reaped. He would help Greasy Sae by providing squirrel and venison for her soups, and getting portions of soup for his mother and brother.

Haymitch walked drunkenly towards the liquor stand, and gave the man the entire bag of coins, and grabbed a bottle of bourbon on the table. He turned around, and moved to leave, but heard a muffled scream coming from deeper within The Hob.

He turned back around, and walked towards where the scream originated from, and found a man holding a girl down, kissing her roughly.

Haymitch knew the girl wasn't returning the man's affection, so he pulled the man away from her, and punched him several times in the face. When the man started to not fight back, Haymitch threw carelessly on the ground, and looked over to see the girl. She had long blond hair, and wore rags that were somehow considered clothing. She moved to get up, but tripped. Haymitch caught her, and waited until she could walk. Tears brimmed her eyes, but keeping her eyes fixating her eyes on the ground.

She sniffed, and said, "Thank you."

Haymitch stiffly nodded, turned and walked away. He didn't want some girl to ruin his buzz. He walked back to his house, and toppled onto the couch, too drunk to make it to the bedroom.

* * *

"A man did what to you? Where is he? I'm going to kill him!" Katniss paced around the bedroom she and her sister shared, livid about what happened to Prim at The Hob. Prim tried to calm her down, claiming not to know the indentity of her attacker.

When Katniss somewhat composed herself, she asked, "Who saved you?"

Prim replied, "The Victor, Haymitch. He was the only one that heard my scream." Katniss nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to see Gale. I'll be back by dinner." Prim nodded, and stayed on the bed.

She wanted to thank Haymitch, and tell him how thankful she and her family was. She sighed, trying to think of a gift to give him. She found it extremely hard since he was the Victor, and had everything.

She huffed, and stood. She saw her mother in a chair, holding Buttercup. Prim sadly smiled, and put her boots on.

She left their shack, and walked towards Victor's Village; wanting to tell Haymitch how grateful she was. She walked up the steps, awing at how beautiful his home was.

The door was left open, so she called out, "Hello? Mr. Abernathy?" When no one answered, she timidly stepped into the house, and instantly smelt the distinct stench of alcohol, and an unclean household.

She walked around, and saw Haymitch passed out on the couch. She sighed, and walked farther into the mansion. She awed at how big it was, and stepped into the kitchen. She wrinkled her nose at the smell. There were plates littering the counters, and bowls stacked in the sink. She decided that she could clean up a little while waiting for Haymitch to wake up.

She cleaned the kitchen, and then moved into the dining room. The dining room wasn't really messy, but there were several empty bottles on the table. She wiped the table and chairs down, and then moved to the living room. She didn't want to make much noise, so she threw away the obvious trash, and cleaned the coffee table.

She wet a cloth, and put it on Haymitch's forehead, and then walked back into the kitchen. She mixed different herbs together, and then put it into a cup. She re-entered the living room, and set the cup down on the table. Haymitch stirred a bit, eyes fluttering open. He groaned, and moved to get up, but laid back down due to his headache.

"What are you doin' here?" Prim squirmed uncomfortably.

"I wanted to come, and tell you how grateful I am for what you did earlier today," she grabbed the cup full of herbs, "Drink this. It'll help with your headache, and nausea." She put the cup to his lips, and set the cup back down.

She grabbed the cloth on his forehead, and went to the kitchen to re-wet it. She came back, and sat at the edge of the couch. She dabbed the cloth around his face, and made him take another sip of the herbs.

She grabbed the cup, and and walked back into the kitchen. She rinsed the cup out, and moved to leave.

"What's your name?" Prim turned to Haymitch.

"Prim."

* * *

The next day, Prim sat on the grass with her friend, Rory. They were sharing warm bread, that Rory had traded for four squirrels.

"Are you worried?" Prim ate a small amount of her portion, saving the rest for Katniss and her mother.

"Yes. I'm only in there four times, but it's still nerve stopping. " Rory nodded, and took out a big chunk of bread, and chewed it, ungraciously.

Prim remembered Katniss' reaction when she told her that she had applied for three teserae. She had gone balistic, screaming, and yelling.

"I'm in there six times, and Gale's in there fourty-two times." Something bothered Prim; if Gale was reaped, would Rory volunteer? There hadn't been a single person to volunteer as tribute in District 12. _What if Katniss is reaped? Would I volunteer? _Prim knew that if she was reaped, she would be sentenced to death. She was frail from being malnurished. She couldnt even hurt a fly if she tried.

Katniss and Prim made a pact, promising that if either was reaped, the other _wouldn't _volunteer. Katniss would have a fair chance at winning, since she has a bow and arrow. Prim only knew plants, and medicinal herbs.

Prim sighed, saddened by the fact that if she was reaped, she might as well be thrown into a pit with poisonous snakes.

"Reaping day is tomorrow, Rory. What will happen if you or Gale is reaped?" Rory stayed silent, not wanting to decide what would happen if he or Gale was reaped. He knew that Gale would volunteer for him in a heartbeat, but he didn't know if he could say the same.

* * *

It is Reaping Day.

Prim woke up in the bed she shared with Katniss, terrified of what the day would bring. Katniss was no where to be found, not surprising Prim. She slipped her shoes on, and walked into the kitchen, peeking into her mother's room; she was still asleep on the bed.

She grabbed a pot, and started a small fire to heat the water. She took the time to go into her mother's room, and lay her reaping dress on the bed. She gently shook her awake, and said, "Good morning, Momma."

Her mother smiled, and sat up. "Good morning, dear."

Prim left the room, and brought her mother back a cup of water. She handed it to her, and went to check on the boiling water. She took the pot, and pour it into the tub, along with cool water.

She undressed, and stepped into the tub. She scrubbed in between her toes, wanting to relish the feeling of warm water while she could. After washing her hair with soap, she dried herself with a cloth, and put on her reaping dress.

Katniss walked in, and smiled.

"Come here, little duck." Prim walked towards Katniss, and turned her back to Katniss. She fixed the tail on Prim's dress, and said, "I have some squirrel for you to skin tonight. We'll have meat, and some grain tonight." Prim sadly smiled. She liked how Katniss would always assume nothing bad would happen to them.

"I heated some water for you. I think it's still warm." Katniss nodded, and went to the tub. Prim walked into the living room, and saw her mother waiting for her with a brush and a band.

"Come here, sweetheart." Prim let her mother braid her hair, wanting to savor the moment of having a mother. Since her father had died, her mother shrivelled away into nothing, being constantly depressed, and not eating, even when they had food.

When Katniss stepped into the room, she gasped, "You look beautiful!" Prim smiled, and said, "I wish I looked like you."

Katniss shook her head, and said, "Oh, no, little duck, I wish I looked I like you." Prim smiled.

Once Katniss had her hair done, they walked towards the Hall of Justice, and checked in.

Katniss and Prim seperated, and went to their designated area.

Prim stood by a small girl, biting her nails viciously . Prim saw Effie Trinket, their district's escort giving the same speech they give every year. She saw many peace keepers standing by the stage, and guarding the rows of children. She also say Haymitch sitting in one of the Victor seats. He looked drunk, and disoriented. Prim couldn't blame him; he had seen his partner get attacked, and killed. She felt sorry for him; having the Capitol kill his entire family, along with his girlfriend only because he had used the force field for personal gain, ultimately naming him Victor.

"Happy Hunger Games! And my the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

Effie adjusted her gloves, and walks up to the two glass bowls. She smiled, and said, "Ladies first!"

Prim could hear her own heartbeat, looking around nervously. Her breathing slowed, and almost stopped. She locked eyes with Katniss, and let a tear slip.

Effie pulled out a slip, and read clearly.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

* * *

**A/N: This is going to a multi chapter story, loosely based off of Not the Only One by coldfusion9797. **

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Effie pulled out a slip, and read clearly. _

_"Primrose Everdeen!" _

Prim stood still in horror. _Had she just called my name? _It took her a few seconds to comprehend what had happened, but someone gently pushed her along.

When she walked up the dirt road to the stage, peacekeepers stood by her side. When she was about to walk up the stage, she heard some one call, "Prim!"

She looked at Katniss as she ran up to Prim, but being held back by peacekeepers.

"No! No!" The peacekeepers held her back. Prim saw something flash in Katniss' eyes, and she instantly knew what she was about to do.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Prim shook her head, not willing to let Katniss volunteer.

"No, Katniss! This is my battle, not yours!" Katniss let tears fall, and was once again held back by peacekeepers. Gale came, and pulled Katniss to the side.

Effie looked questioningly to the mayor. "Can she do that?" Mayor Undersee grumbled. He never liked reapings, and didn't want to take any part in it.

"Sure."

Prim walked up the stage, seeing something flash in Haymitch's eyes, but when she looked again, it had disappeared. Prim's eyes were brimmed with tears, but she didn't let them fall.

Effie cleared her throat, and said, "Well, let's give a big round of applause to Primrose Everdeen!" Everyone remained silent, not daring to make a sound.

Effie clapped for a while until saying, "Now, the boys!" She went up to the large bowl on her left, and pulled out the slip.

"Peeta Mellark!"

A boy from the middle of the crowd walked up to the stage, and stood by Prim.

"Let's give a round of applause for District 12's tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" Effie was the only one that clapped.

She turned to them and said, "Well, shake hands you too, come on."

They shook hands, knowing that one, or both of them would die.

* * *

The peacekeepers lead Prim and Peeta to separate rooms, waiting for friends and family to say their goodbyes.

Prim couldn't comprehend everything that had happened. She was scared that when she died, her mother would go into deep depression, like her father did. She knew that Katniss would blame herself, because she had the chance to volunteer, but was rejected.

Prim waited for heard the door creak open, and saw Katniss and her mother rush into the room.

"Prim!" Katniss ran up to Prim, engrossing her into a monster of a hug. Prim let a few tears fall, knowing that this would be the last time she would see Katniss.

"Prim, look at me. You have two days to train, and get ready for the games. I showed you how to use a bow and arrow, so you have a weapon. You're going to get through this, and win. You're strong Prim; I know you can do it." Prim nodded, not believing what she was saying for a second.

Her mother hugged her and said, "I am so proud of you, sweetie. You're going to get through this; I know I can."

They were taken by Peacekeepers after two minutes.

Prim's next visitor was Peeta's father, Mr. Mellark.

He gave Prim a small hug, and said, "Here," he handed Prim a paper bag, "to ease your mind. I know you probably haven't had one before; there's a first time for everything."

Prim nodded, and said, "Thank you, Mr. Mellark."

He nodded, and left.

Once Prim opened the bag, she found one chocolate chip cookie. Mr. Mellark was right; she hadn't had one before.

Her stomach was in knots, doing somersaults. She knew if she ate the cookie, she would be throwing it up two minutes later.

Her next visitor was Gale.

He looked like he'd been crying. He took her into a big two minute hug, not saying anything. She knew that he thought she couldn't win.

When he left, there was one more visitor; Haymitch.

She didn't know why he would come. He was her mentor; she would see him on the train.

"I wanted to say that this shouldn't have happened to you; it shouldn't happen to anyone. I couldn't say this to you on the train; this is one of the only places the Capitol doesn't have cameras."

Prim nodded, and walked up to Haymitch. She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waste. Her head rested on his chest; not tall enough to reach him. She was so tiny compared to him; being malnourished might have had something to do with that.

She felt him stiffen, but he carefully returned the hug, wrapping his arms, putting his hands on her back.

She let a few tears slip, unable to contain her tears any longer. He let her cry into his chest, not wanting to upset her any more.

When she composed herself once more, Haymitch gently grabbed her shoulders, and said, "You can't cry anymore. You need to seem strong to the Capitol. Sponsors will fall in love with your innocence, but they need to know that you're in the games to win; not to assume you're already dead. You have a real chance, Prim. You can win."

* * *

Prim and Peeta were lead into the train, and sat down on two chairs.

Effie sat in front of them, and said, "It's so nice here. The train is going so fast, you can hardly feel it moving. I think it is wonderful that you get to stay at a place like this before you go into the Games."

She breathed deeply and stood, "I think I will go find Haymitch. He's probably in the bar car." She sneered.

After she left, they remained silent until Peeta said, "Have you ever met him? Haymitch?" Prim nodded. She thought that it would be best not to befriend Peeta, or any tributes for that matter. It would only make their death even more tragic.

After a few minutes, Haymitch stumbled out of a door, an empty glass in his hand. He went over to the liquor cart, and filled his glass.

He toppled into the chair, where Effie sat, and propped himself up with his elbows.

Peeta asked, "So when do we start?" Haymitch put a hand up to stop him.

"So eager. Most of you are not such in a hurry." He took a sip of his drink.

"Well, yeah, you're our mentor. You're supposed to tell us how get as far as we can in the games."

Haymitch sighed, "Please know that whatever I do cannot help you... Embrace the possibility of your imminent death."

They remained quiet, until Haymitch said, "I'm going to go finish this in my room." He stood, and left.

Peeta stood, and said, "I'm going to speak to him." Prim shook her head.

"No, let me." She stood, and went in the same direction as Haymitch. She walked, startled at the automatic doors. When she reached his cart, he was sprawled out on the bed, sipping his drink.

"What d'you need?" Prim just sighed, and disappeared into the bathroom. She came back with a wet cloth, and dabbed his forehead.

He sighed, and said, "You don't have to do this." Prim just nodded.

"You're right; I don't. I am choosing to help you; but it's not like you are facing _imminent _death." Haymitch knew that she was referring to what he had said earlier. For the first time since becoming Victor; he felt sorry.

Prim read the look on his face, and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I-It was rude of me."

Haymitch made her face him by putting his index finger under her chin, and said, "Never apologize for speaking your mind." Prim nodded, and continued to press the cloth to his forehead, trying to stop the buzz he was feeling.

"Do you have any herbs?" Haymitch nodded, and said, "Yes. Have an Avox bring the ones you need to you." Prim was confused.

"What is an Avox?" Haymitch gestured over to a redheaded girl standing in the corner of the room. She had her eyes trained on the floor, not daring to look up. Prim knew that she must be a servant.

"It's alright, I'll get them myself." Prim exited the room, and went to the food car. Effie and Peeta were talking, while eating a few grapes.

Prim rummaged through the carts, looking for a certain herb. She saw an Avox in the corner, and walked up to her.

She asked, "Do you know where the herb by the name of Feverfew is? I can't seem to find it in the cart."

She heard a shriek behind her, and turned around.

* * *

Haymitch thought back to Prim, and how she made him feel sorry. The last time he had felt sorry was when Maysilee was screaming for his aid, and he didn't coming; resulting to her death.

When he had returned to District 12 as Victor, he couldn't look Maysilee's parents in the eye, too ashamed of what he had done. When he found out that the Capitol had killed his family, he turned to alcohol, not willing to talk to anyone.

But Prim was different. Prim was gentle, sweet, _innocent. _But when she stood up to her sister at the Reaping, she proved to be brave; not letting her sister fill her spot in the murderous game the Capitol somehow called 'Entertainment.'

Haymitch remembered the feeling of her touch; so soft. She was so gentle with him, like he was an eggshell; ready to break at any given moment. She was so nice to him; not caring whether he had been scarred from being in the Hunger Games. She was so delicate, and nice; not caring if she was treating the person who basically said she was going to die. Haymitch wouldn't be surprised if he found out she was an angel sent from heaven. Haymitch scolded himself for thinking that way about her.

He was taken out of his thoughts with a shriek from the food car. He stood, and walked out to find Effie yelling at Prim.

"Primrose Everdeen! You are not, and never will be allowed to talk to an Avox! They are punished for what they had done to the Capitol. They act as servants; and you will treat them as what they are." Effie huffed, and stalked out of the room.

Prim's eyes were wide, looking back and forth from Haymitch to Peeta.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know. I didn't know." Prim scurried to her room before anyone could speak to her. Haymitch moved to follow her; to comfort her, like she did with him, but Peeta stepped forward, and went to follow Prim.

Haymitch just thought about what Effie had said; she had no compassion for what Prim and Peeta were going to go through.

_Damn, woman. _

**A/N: Please review. I love this pairing, and since they did not have a huge variety of stories, I thought, "Why not?"**


	3. Chapter 3

Haymitch woke up to a cup containing mixed herbs on the side of his table with a note.

_Dear Mr. Abernathy, _

_Please forgive my behavior. I should have known better. I have left a cup of mixed herbs on your bedside table. _

_Prim_

Haymitch sighed at the note, and took a huge sip of the herbs. He dizzily stood, and pulled his robe on.

He walked into the breakfast cart, and saw Peeta and Effie in a deep conversation.

"...you can never have too much hair-dye." Haymitch sat down across from Peeta, mentally applauding Effie for talking about something that has little to no importance when she should be telling them something useful; not beauty tips.

After a few minutes, Prim came out.

She had her hair down, and quietly walked to an empty chair on the end of the table.

She only put a few strips of bacon on her plate and eggs. She overheard Haymitch and Peeta's conversation.

"You will train for three days. You will have a private session with the Gamemakers on the third day, determining your score. You don't want to score so low, but you also don't want to score so high that the Careers deem you as a threat."

Peeta nodded, but suddenly gasped, catching a glimpse of the Capitol.

Prim stared out of the window in awe. She had never seen a place more beautiful in her life.

She quickly finished her breakfast and went to get ready.

* * *

After exiting the train, Haymitch pulled Prim and Peeta to the side and said, "You're are about to be taken to your stylists. They'll do some things that you won't like, but you need to listen to 'em."

Afterwards, Prim was lead to a separate room as Peeta.

The stylists made her lay on a table, where she was poked and prodded. Haymitch was right; everything they did was hurt-filling in some way.

Once they were done, she was lead to another room, waiting for her main stylist.

A few minutes later, a chocolate skinned man came in, and introduce himself as Cinna.

"Could you please strip?" Prim blushed, and took her robe out.

She felt nervous under his scrutiny, not liking the fact that she was alone in a room, nude, with a man five times her size.

"You can put your robe back on." He sat in one of the chairs, gesturing over to Prim to sit with him.

"I saw your Reaping. You were incredibly brave to not let your sister volunteer for you." Prim nodded, but knew that it was stupid of her; sponsors must think the worst of her because she didn't let her _older _sister volunteer in her place.

"I'm here to show you off to the world. Usually, tributes wear clothes from their districts." Prim nodded, knowing that she would wear something that resembles coal mining clothing.

"District 12's is coal mining." Cinna nodded.

"I know, but I don't want to do that." Prim looked questioningly at Cinna, wondering what he was planning.

Cinna smirked, and asked, "Are you afraid of fire?"

* * *

Prim stood infront of the mirror, awing at the dress that Cinna had made for her.

It was black; the front of it stopping at her knees, and the back dropping all the way to the floor. She wore black high heels to make it look like she was taller than she really was. Her hair was made into a bun, with a few loose hairs made into curls.

She had black eyeliner that gave her a mysterious look, but innocent at the same time.

She couldn't believe what Cinna had done; it was amazing.

She was lead to a room with the other tributes, stylists, and mentors. She walked over to where Haymitch, Effie, Peeta, and the other stylists were.

Peeta wore a body suit, and black boots. He awed at how beautiful she was.

Haymitch couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wondered if his eyes were playing tricks. She looked so radiant; gorgeous. She saw him looking at her with dark eyes, and blushed. He instantly adverted his eyes, embarrassed that she caught him staring.

Effie smiled, and said, "You two look absolutely wonderful!" Prim smiled, waiting until Cinna told her to board the chariot.

Cinna lit Prim and Peeta's clothes on fire, using fake fire. They were the last ones to go.

Once they entered the room, the crowd awed, and started to scream louder. Prim waved, catching a primrose in her hand. She smiled, but was startled when Peeta reached for her hand.

"Come on, the crowd will love it." Prim nodded, and took his hand in hers. He raised their united hands, and the crowd went wild for it.

Once the chariots formed a circle, President Snow appeared on the balcony above them.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome, to the the 74th annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor."

* * *

Cato, District 2's male, was shooting daggers at Prim and Peeta; Haymitch noticed.

Prim and Peeta were lead to their room that they would be staying in until the Games. Effie smiled, saying that since they were from District 12, they had the penthouse.

Prim walked into her room, amazed at how beautiful it was. She undressed, and stepped into the marble bathroom.

The shower had many buttons, and she couldn't figure out which one to use. She decided to press the green button, and choose the button in the middle.

She stepped under warm water, wanting to stay under there forever. She washed all of the grime off, and washed her hair in a strawberry scented shampoo, washing her hair three times, wanting to wash out all of the dirt.

Once she was finished, she was taken by surprise when she was dried instantly. She looked through the closet, finding a pair of blue jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt.

She pulled her hair back, and slipped into comfortable slippers.

She went back into the dining room, finding Peeta, Effie, and Haymitch eating.

"I'm sorry that I'm late." Effie smiled.

"Don't you worry dear." Once Prim saw all of the food on the table she was amazed at the quantity.

She put soup filled with lamb and vegetables in her bowl, not caring when it burned her tongue.

"Tomorrow, you will begin training. Don't show off any of your skills; you'll do that when the Gamemakers evaluate you," he looked over at Prim, "What can you do?"

Prim gulped, "Plants." Haymitch stiffly nodded.

"We can work with that." He didn't want to completely crush her hope.

He looked over at Peeta expectantly.

"I'm strong." Haymitch nodded.

"I want you two to practice with some weaponry tomorrow, but only do that for an hour."

Prim and Peeta nodded, nervous at what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Prim woke up to Effie yelling.

"Wake up! Today is a big big big day!" Prim groaned, and stood up.

She brushed her teeth and hair, and then dressed in what Cinna had put out for her. She put her hair in a long braid, and walked out to the dining room table.

She put an egg and toast on her plate with some orange juice. Once Prim and Peeta were done, they were lead to the Training Center, where the other tributes were already training.

Prim and Peeta separated; Prim going to the snare station, and Peeta going to the camouflage station.

Prim kept on getting hateful glances from the Careers. She kept on with the station, watching as Peeta tried to handle a sword.

She made her way over to the knife station, thankful that no one was there. She grabbed a knife, aiming at the heart, and missing it by a few inches.

She frowned, and tried again. When she aimed it at the heart, and succeeded a few more times, she realized she had an audience.

She placed the knives back where she found them, and went to another station.

* * *

"How was training?" Prim chewed on some of her chicken, and swallowed.

"I went to the camouflage, snare, sword station." Haymitch nodded approvingly.

"Did you have any luck with a sword?" Peeta shrugged. "I did okay with it."

Haymitch looked over at Prim expectantly.

Prim bit the bottom of her lip.

"I-I went to the snare, plant, and knife station. I'm good with knives." Haymitch nodded.

She finished her meal, and excused herself.

She wondered what Katniss and her mother were doing. She knew that Katniss was probably hunting with Gale, while her mother was probably slipping away into depression.

When her father died, her mother had been very depressed. Katniss had turned to Gale, when Prim couldn't turn to anyone. She stayed home to care for her mother, and try to feed her.

Prim huffed, deciding that she needed some fresh air.

* * *

Haymitch watched as Prim went up to the roof.

He knew that what he was feeling for her was wrong on so many levels. He knew that a man his age should not be thinking about a girl her age in _that _way.

He knew that she had little to no chance of winning, so putting himself out there, and making his feelings known to her wouldn't be the best idea.

The last time he felt like this was when he was with Maysilee. He remembered when they made an alliance together. He barely knew her from their District, but still found her incredibly interesting. When she was screaming his name, he was assuming she was trying to get him to come back, and still blamed himself for her death.

If Prim returned his feelings, he knew that if she died, it would completely break him.

* * *

Prim sighed, staring at the sky.

She remembered when she and her father would lay under the sky, staring at the sky. When she found out that her father had died, she wouldn't talk to anyone for days. She remembered the nights that she would fall asleep crying, and staying up until dawn.

She remembered how Gale had somehow became a father figure. He would provide for their family, including his own.

When Peeta was reaped, she thought that he was like the brother she never had. She knew that if he were to form an alliance, she would join.

Effie was like a mother she never had. It saddened Prim that Effie was more like a mother in the two days she had known her, than her mother that she had been with since birth.

Haymitch was different. She didn't know what he was to her. When he saved her at The Hob, she only knew him as her savior. But now that he was her mentor... It's different. Everything was different. She had caught him staring at her before the Chariot Rides, but she didn't know if he was just a glance, or something much more than that. She had never felt like this before, and she didn't know what it meant. She had mixed feelings for him. He was nor a father or brother to her... he was something much more.

After a few minutes she heard the elevator door open.

She watched as Haymitch exited the elevator, and looked around until his eyes found hers.

He walked up to her, and said, "Effie is going crazy looking for you."

Prim huffed and said, "I'm sorry, but I just needed some air." Haymitch walked up next to her.

"It's different. Seeing the Games is different from being in it. It's... scary." Prim let a few tears fall, knowing that was only in Haymitch's presence.

Haymitch had never felt to bad for someone in his life. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a hug.

He was a stranger to comforting someone, so he just let her sob into his shirt, not daring to speak. He heard her sniff, and felt her pull back a little.

She looked into his eyes, and said, "T-Thank you."

Haymitch nodded, watching her sit on the ground. She patted the space that was next next her on the floor, wanting Haymitch to sit next to her.

He stiffly sat down, and watched as Prim fully lay on the floor. She looked like an absolute angel under the moonlight. He had lain back on the floor, and tensed when he felt Prim inch closer to him.

She nestled up close to his neck, and closed her eyes. His heat radiated off of him, making her feel more safe and secure than ever before.

Haymitch had never been in this position before. He felt like if he moved at all, everything would fall apart.

After a few minutes, he felt her breathing slow, and knew that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Prim woke up in her bed, wondering what had happened.

She remembered going up to the roof, and looking up at the stars. She also remembered being held in his arms. She shivered at the thought. She knew she couldn't fall for her mentor, but she was scared that she had fallen already.

She got ready, and put her training outfit on. She put her hair in a braid, and walked into the dining room.

She sat down in silence, only grabbing a piece of toast and orange juice.

She saw Haymitch eating a pancake, avoiding eye contact.

Prim dipped her head low, and stopped eating. She excused herself, and went to the Training Center early.

* * *

After a few minutes, Peeta arrived, and started to train.

The Careers were already there, and only a few other tributes were there. They had been early, getting more training time in. Prim and Peeta decided to stick with each other during the Training Day, helping each other with different stations.

A few hours later, Rue walked up to Prim and Peeta.

She smiled shyly, and said, "Hi, I'm Rue, from District 11."

Prim smiled, and responded, "Hello, Rue! I'm Prim, and this is my District partner, Peeta." Thresh walked over to the group, having a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I'm Thresh." Peeta nodded respectively, and continued a conversation with Thresh, while Prim and Rue had a different conversation.

Afterwards, Prim and Rue separated from Peeta and Thresh, and went to the climbing station.

Rue excelled at the station, while Prim had a tough time. She had fallen twice, and spraining her wrist. She had cursed herself for not being more careful; she knew that Haymitch and Effie will be angry at her for injuring herself two days before the games. Prim succeeded with some help with Rue, and was disappointed that she wasn't given more time to practice.

The duo had moved onto the camouflage station, with Prim being painted head to toe in a mixture of herbal paints. Once she had cleaned herself up, they separated, and went back to their District partners.

Prim moved to go to talk to Peeta, but Cato blocked her path.

"Where are you going, Twelve?" Prim cowered beneath him. She hated to be put in this situation.

"N-N-Nothing." Cato smirked, and roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. He pressed her against his chest, and whispered in her ear.

"Keep one eye open during the games. You can never be too careful; especially with a Career, like myself looking to kill you in your sleep." Cato pulled back, and evily grinned.

He walked away, with Peeta replacing his spot.

"What did he want from you?" Prim couldn't believe she was on a priority to a Career to kill.

"He threatened me."

* * *

Haymitch had gone ballistic.

"What the hell do you mean 'he threatened' you?" Prim cowered.

"He t-told me to keep one e-eye open." Haymitch huffed.

Prim wasn't even in the arena yet, and she was already being threatened. _Damn it. _He was already concerned about whether or not she could survive for five minutes, and now she was being threatened by one of the deadliest tributes.

Prim sat by Peeta, with her head low. Cinna and Effie sat on the couch beside them, eyeing Haymitch.

Haymitch worried that if Prim was a target of Cato's, then she was a target of every other tribute. Haymitch massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Haymitch! Lower your voice, for goodness sake!" Haymitch looked at Effie incredously.

"This isn't a problem that can be fixed with shopping, or a waxing! This is a problem that will be solved with Prim's death or an alliance; both of which are horrible." Prim's eyes brimmed with tears. She stood, avoiding any eye contact.

"Excuse me." She walked away, going to her room. Peeta followed her, trying to comfort her.

When she entered her room, she broke down crying. Peeta rubbed her back, and hugged her tightly.

"Shh, shh, It's fine. Everything is going to be okay. You're going to be alright." Prim pulled back. She looked at him menacingly.

"How _dare _you say that? We are about to be thrown in an arena where one, or both of us will die. Stop feeding me lies! I'm sick of everybody telling me that it will be okay! Things will never be okay with an event where twenty four people are chosen to be put in an arena to fight until death! It's not okay! Everything about this is wrong! It's inhumane to give someone false hope. The minute I was reaped, I was sentenced to death. I _need _to come to the terms that I will die."

Peeta was speechless.

* * *

Haymitch, Effie, and Cinna had overheard the entire conversation.

Haymitch couldn't help flinching at Prim's last sentence. He mentally cursed the Capitol. She was right about everything. The Capitol called the Hunger Games _entertainment._ He was disgusted by the Capitol. President Snow. The Hunger Games. _Everything. _

Peeta exited Prim's room with a ghostly look. He went to his room, and stayed there all night. Haymitch stood, and went to Prim's room.

He peeked the door open, and saw Prim hugging her knees on the bed. She was silently crying, rocking herself back and forth. Haymitch sighed, and moved towards the bed.

He carefully slid onto the bed, and sat by Prim. He put an arm around her, and shushed her cries.

"I-I-I'm going to die." Haymitch felt something tug on his heart. He hated to see her like this.

"No your not." Prim sniffled, and looked Haymitch in the eye. "How can you say that? I-I-I'm the youngest tribute this year. Even the girl from District 11 is older than me. I have no chance at winning. I _can't _kill. E-E-Even i-i-if I win, I'll be crushed with the guilt of all of the children that died. I can't barely get by if I accidentally hurt an animal." Haymitch sighed at how innocent Prim was. She didn't deserve to be in the games; no one did.

"You have to want to live, Prim. You have something to live for; Katniss, your mother, Lady, and Buttercup. You have something to live for. _I need you to live._" The minute that exited Haymitch's mouth, he regretted it.

Prim was uncertain of how to respond. After a few minutes, she rested next to him. She was held with his right arm, with him sitting upright. She inched closer to him, melting beneath the heat radiating off of him.

Haymitch sat there, not daring to move. He didn't know how to react when she moved closer to him. She nestled in the crook of his arm, enjoying the moment.

Haymitch cleared his throat, and moved to leave. Once she registered what he was doing, she gently grabbed him by the arm, and said, "Please stay. I don't want to be alone right now."

Haymitch melted into her words, and sat back where he was.

Haymitch remembered how he was before the games. He was scared, and fearing that he would die within twenty four hours. He had experienced what Prim and Peeta were going through. He knew what the guilt from killing a person did to someone. He also knew that he would've done anything to talk to a person he cared about.

Prim smiled at a memory.

"My Daddy used to take Katniss and I in the woods, and tried to teach us how to shoot. I remember how Katniss loved the bow and arrow, whilst, I looked for herbs," Prim snuggled closer to Haymitch, "I never liked the idea of hunting. Once, Katniss shot a mama bird. I climbed the tree, and saw three tiny eggs from the mama. Katniss wanted to cook them, but I begged her not to. I put them in a blanket, and warmed them by the fire every night. They hatched a few weeks after. We set them free a month from then. Daddy had always said I would make a good Doctor."

She murmured, "I guess I didn't quite make it." Haymitch's heart broke.

He knew that only one thing could cheer her up.

He said, "When my brother came home from hunting, he had caught a rabbit in a snare. He wanted to make a stew out of it, but I had something much more fun in mind. When my mother went to sleep, we had put the rabbit in her pillow. When she laid her head back on the pillow, the rabbit jumped out of the pillow, and hopped around the entire room. When she found out that we were ones responsible, we had to catch that stupid rabbit, and get it out of her room. That thing hopped all over the house. It took us hours to catch that wretched thing." Prim laughed. Haymitch smiled at the way she laughed. He loved that about her.

After a few minutes, she took her hand, and held his; her hand was so small compared to his. His was rough, but hers were soft.

"Haymitch?" He looked down at her. "Could you please stay the night?" Haymitch sighed.

"Now, sweetheart, I don't think that would do either of us any good." Prim frowned.

"Please? I-I _can't _be alone right now. Please." Haymitch sighed in defeat.

"Alright, sweetheart." She had crawled under the covers, and held onto Haymitch tightly. He told her that he wouldn't be sleeping under the covers; he didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea if someone were to come in. She held onto his chest, and laid her head in the crook of his arm.

_I'm going to hell. _

* * *

"Up! Up! Up! Come on! Today is a big big big day!"

Haymitch opened his eyes, mentally cursing Effie.

He looked around, seeing Prim under the covers, still sleeping. They hadn't moved an inch. He didn't want to make any sudden movements, so he carefully pulled his right arm back from being around Prim's neck, and gently shook her.

She mumbled something inaudible. Haymitch sighed, and shook her again. She groaned, and looked up at him, confused.

"Haymitch?" He nodded.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'll leave so you can get ready." Prim nodded.

Haymitch left her room, and saw Effie and Cinna nearly drop their forks. They hadn't seen Haymitch come back from Prim's night from the night before, so they had assumed he had left later in the night; they were surprised to see that Haymitch slept in Prim's room.

Haymitch saw their expression, and mumbled, "She couldn't sleep. Don't make any assumptions." Effie and Cinna instantly felt guilty for assuming such a thing.

After a few minutes, Prim and Peeta came out with their training outfit.

Once the sat down, Haymitch said, "Today is when the Gamemakers will call you individually, and evaluate your skills. Show them what you can do with weapons. Prim, you will show them your knife throwing. Peeta, you'll show them your swordmanship. I'm not sure how to put this; make them remember you."

* * *

After about two hours of training, they were called into the hall.

Prim and Peeta were last, so they had to wait the longest. When Prim was called, Peeta said, "Good luck." Prim smiled, and opened the door to where the private sessions were kept.

She went to stand in the middle of the floor, and said, "Primrose Everdeen, District 12." The Gamemakers nodded, signaling her to begin.

She went over to the knife throwing station, and picked up two up. She through both of them, both making it into the heart of the dummy.

When she looked up at the Gamemakers, they were busy chatting, and eating. Rage soon overcame her. She took a dummy, and painted the name 'Snow' on it.

She grabbed several knives, and threw them repeatedly at the dummy. The Gamemakers soon realized what she was doing; they were speechless.

She exited the room, feeling a sense of pride.

* * *

"Do you realize that what you did reflects bad on all of us!?" Prim cowered beneath Effie. When Haymitch entered the room, Effie turned to him.

"Maybe you can shed some light on this situation." Haymitch just laughed. He turned to Prim and said, "You definitely took my advice."

Effie huffed, and said, "What about manners? What if they decide to punish them when they get into the arena!?" Haymitch grumbled.

"In case you haven't noticed, they have already punished them for putting the two of them in an arena to fight to the death."

Effie sneered, and sat down on the sofa, with Cinna, Peeta, and Prim.

When the result show came on, Caesar Flickerman started to read off the scores.

The Careers all scored a ten, except Glimmer; she got a nine. Rue scored a seven, and Thresh a ten.

When Prim appeared on the screen, she had her fingers crossed.

"Primrose Everdeen; ten." The entire erupted with laughter, and claps.

"Peeta Mellark; ten." The entire team hugged each other praising their scores.

_Only a spark of hope is needed. _

* * *

**A/N: Review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast was served, Prim and Peeta were trained separately with Haymitch and Effie.

Effie had Prim walking in high heels, whilst she had Peeta learning how to not slouch.

Haymitch told them all of the possible scenarios; they could be in the tundra, beach, forest, woods, or desert.

Later on, Prim and Peeta were given to their stylists.

Prim was hosed down, and blind-folded. She had little to no make up on, due to her natural beauty. The stylists had her hair down in long curly ringlets, and had tiny but noticable grey flowers flowing in her hair.

Once she was allowed to look at herself, she awed at how beautiful the dress was. It was a knee length strapless grey dress, that carressed her upper chest, and then hung loose. She had grey sandals that were barely noticable, and a grey bracelet on her ankle. The entire wardrobe made her look the a nymph.

She went to meet Haymitch, Peeta, and Effie.

Peeta had a black suit on, and had his hair looking messy, but somehow neat.

Everyone awed at how beautiful Prim was. She saw Haymitch's eyes darken in the corner of her eye, and blushed. Cinna told her to spin for the audience, and show off her dress. Once every tribute was called, Prim was called on stage.

She walked on stage, and let Caesar take her hand in his, and kisses it.

"Welcome, Primrose!" The two sat down, and he released her hand.

"Hello, Mr. Flickerman." Prim heard the audience laugh, along with Caesar.

"Such nice manners, Primrose! Who taught you such things?" Prim thought back to her sessions with Effie.

"Well, Mr. Flickerman, my mother, of course. My escort, Effie, had also influenced my manners by teaching me the ways of the Capitol." Caesar laughed loudly.

"Well, what are the Capitol way's?" Prim smiled, trying to be as normal as she could be in that situation.

"You have strange showers. Too many buttons." The audience erupted in laughter.

Caesar said, "Well, Primrose, you made quite an intrance with your outfit in the Chariot Rides. You were wearing flames!" Prim grinned.

"I actually have a bit of a surprise for you!" Caesar smiled, and coaxed the audience.

"Please, do show!" Prim stood, and started to twirl. She saw as the once grey dress, and flowers in her hair wilted into a black color.

Once she sat back down, the audience was still clapping. Once it was silent again, Caesar took her hand in his.

"I think I speak for both the audience and me when I say this. We were all very moved by what you did during your reaping. I assume she was your sister?" Prim nodded. "Why didn't you let her volunteer?" Prim's eyes were brimmed with tears, but she didn't let any fall.

"She had sacrificed so much for me. I couldn't let her sacrifice her own life for me. I couldn't let that happen." Caesar nodded.

"Thank you, Primrose. I wish the best for you."

_Liar. _

* * *

When Peeta was called on stage, he portrayed himself to be a charming boy, that accepted his fate.

After ranting about how their showers were different, Caesar moved onto asking about his personal life.

"A handsome young man like yourself, surely you have a woman back home?" Peeta shook his head.

"No, but... I have had a crush on this girl for the longest of time. It's just until the reaping, she never really noticed me." Caesar nodded.

"Well, if you win, when you go back, she will have to go out with you." Peeta shook his head. The crowd cheered.

"No, I don't think that would help me at all." Caesar crooked his head.

"Why not?" Peeta stiffly nodded.

"Her sister came here with me."

_Damn._

* * *

After the interviews, Prim went up to Peeta, and hugged him.

"I never knew you felt that way towards Katniss. I'm so sorry." Peeta eyed Haymitch cautiously.

Haymitch told Peeta to say that, but since Prim didn't know that, Peeta didn't know what to say. Haymitch shook his head. Peeta sighed disapprovingly, but said nothing.

Once they went back up to the penthouse, Prim and Peeta went to their room to get ready for dinner.

Prim took her dress off, and laid it carefully on her bed. She took a shower, and made sure to wash all of the grime and dirt off of her. She washed her hair with a strawberry scented shampoo.

Once she was clean, she stepped out of the shower, and put blue jeans and a t-shirt on.

She walked to the dining room table, and sat down.

She filled her plate, and had some hot chocolate.

_I'm going to die tomorrow. _

* * *

Prim woke up, knowing what the day held.

She slowly got ready, and put her hair in a single braid. She walked to the dining room, and sat down, filling her plate with a piece of toast, and an egg.

She remained silent, and thought about what the day would bring; she already had the Careers after her. She sighed, and continued to eat until the tributes were called into a Hovercraft.

She said goodbye to Effie, and thanked her for everything. Saying goodbye to Haymitch was a little harder.

He pulled her into a big hug, and said, "You'll make it through this. You're strong. When the games begin you can't go into the bloodbath. Leave, and find water before the Careers finish, and go to find water. If-." Prim shushed him.

Haymitch sighed, and knew that Prim wasn't expecting to come back. What he didn't expect her to stand on the tip of her toes, kissing him on the cheek. He felt tears brim his eyes.

He gently caressed the side of her face and said, "Don't say goodbye. You're coming back." Prim nodded, not wanting to argue. Peeta and Prim were lead onto a Hovercraft, and were injected with trackers.

When the Hovercraft took off, Haymitch finally let a tear fall.

* * *

Haymitch hated the games. He hated what they did to people. He hated that the one person that he had grown attached to was about to enter the games.

When Prim had kissed him on the cheek, it had given him a spark of hope.

A spark of hope that could no longer be contained.

* * *

Prim was lead to a room; when she opened the door, she almost jumoed on Cinna. He embraced her in a tight hug, and dressed her in a dark forest green jacket.

"I can't do this, Cinna. I can't kill people." He shushed her. "Don't think like that. It's going to be fine." A thirty second warning signalled her to step into a panel, and meet her imminent death.

Prim and Cinna parted ways; she stepped into the tubular system, and was thrust into the games.

When she was risen to the arena, she saw the forest; _Katniss would love this place. _

"10"

_I love you Lady._

"9"

_I love you Buttercup._

"8"

_I love you Gale. _

"7"

_I love you Rory._

"6"

_I love you mom. _

"5"

_I love you dad. _

"4"

_I love you Katniss._

"3"

_I love you Peeta. _

"2"

_I love you Haymitch. _

"1"

"Let the 74th Annual Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm cruel. **


	6. Chapter 6

_"Let the 74th Annual Hunger Games begin!" _

Prim looked in both directions, seeing everyone jump off the plates, and either run to Cornucopia, or go straight to the forest.

She remembered Haymitch's advice; _Do not go into the bloodbath. _She saw a collection of throwing knives in the corner of her eye. _I'm sorry, Haymitch. _

She ran as fast as her light body could take her, and pick the collection up from the grass. She saw District 2's girl running towards her, and throw a knife in her direction. She felt the blade pierce her left arm, but continued to run.

She gasped at how painful it felt, knowing she should've listened to Haymitch. She ran throught the forest, clutching the knife that still rested in her arm. She found a small spring, and searched for herbs. She took the knife out of her arm, biting on her jacket, keeping her from screaming. She cleaned the wound, and mixed different herbs to slow the bleeding down. She ripped a part of her shirt, and tied it around her arm.

She cleaned the knife, and decided to keep it by her side, in case she needed to use it. She ran a little more, counting the cannons, until they stopped. _12. _

She found a tree not too far from the spring, and climbed it. She rested on the highest branch possible, and through the knife pack. She found four different knives, short and long, thick and thin.

She tried to move her left arm, but found it incredibly painful. She shut her eyes, replaying all of the day's events.

One caught her attention; kissing Haymitch. She didn't kiss him on the mouth, but on the cheek. She remembered how it felt; his cheek a little rough from him not shaving. She could only imagine Katniss' reaction. She would go ballistic, tell her he's not even young enough to be two times her age. She knew that with her kissing his cheek, that _that _had been the closest thing to a first kiss for her.

She sighed, knowing that she would never be able to enjoy the feeling of a first kiss. She knew she would die, and that she would have to accept her fate.

She had become aware that it was getting dark, and caught sight of a girl a few feet away from her. The girl was sitting by a fire.

Prim knew what Haymitch had said; _Never light a fire, especially at night. It's a good way of getting yourself killed. _

She saw the Careers edging closer and closer to the girl. They didn't know the girl was there, but were going to soon enough. Prim knew that she couldn't defend herself against the Careers, but she couldn't let herself watch that girl die.

She hopped down from the tree, struggling not to make any noises because of her arm. She knew the Careers were only a minute from finding the girl, so she had to act fast. She ran quietly to the girl's campsite, trying to get her attention.

She realized the girl was from District 11, Rue. That only made her want to help her more.

"Psst." Rue saw Prim. Prim whispered,"Come here! The Careers are only a few seconds from your campsite." Rue's eyes widened, and crept to where Prim was. Prim sat in a bush, and ushered Rue with her.

The two of them ran to a nearby tree, and climbed it. Prim saw the Careers come up on the campsite and frown.

Prim was shocked to see Peeta with them.

"God dammit." Cato grumbled, and stomped on the fire. Glimmer frowned and said, "I call dibs on the next one." Clove threw a knife above Glimmer's head, shooting death glares.

Cato stepped forward and said, "Clove," he seethed her name, "Don't do that again." Clove just smirked.

"Why? 'Cause you don't want to upset your spoiled little girlfriend?" Cato grabbed the knife that was planted in the tree, and threw it in Clove's direction, planting itself in her arm. She growled in pain.

"What the hell, Cato!?" It was Cato's turn to smirk.

"Consider that a warning."

* * *

After the Careers left, Rue turned to Prim.

"Thank you so much for warning me. I shouldn't have been that careless. I had come across that campsite a while ago, with the fire still burning. There were some supplies left from the previous tribute. I figured that they had left, so I started to scavenge... I should've burned the fire out before. I'm sorry." Prim lightly smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm glad I made it to you before them." Rue smiled.

"You and me, both."

Prim sighed, and started to climb down, waiting for Rue. When Rue hopped down, Prim lead her to the same spring she had been before.

"I found a canteen at that campsite." Rue pulled it out, and filled it with water. After, the two of them trekked farther in the forest, and found a big tree.

The two of them managed to climb it, and setle on a huge branch. Rue eyed Prim's arm, and asked, "What happened?" Prim looked over to Rue.

"Clove, during the bloodbath." Rue nodded her head. The Panem anthem started to play, and role all of the photos of the fallen tributes. The only thing that she was happy about was that Peeta, Rue, and Thresh were still alive.

After a few minutes, Prim looked over to Rue, and saw that she was asleep. She sighed in relief, knowing that she made further in the games than she had expected.

She cracked a smile at how Haymitch must be feeling. She could imagine him cursing left and right for saving Rue, risking her life. Prim knew that if she came out of the games alive, she knew that one good thing came out of it; Haymitch.

* * *

Prim woke with a start, a cannon sounding. She looked over to find Rue, but didn't see her. Her eyes widened, and hopped down from the tree. She clutchd her knife, and walked around, looking for Rue.

She was scared that the cannon sounded signalling Rue's death, but she soon found her. Rue was hutched over something, crying. Prim ran up to her, and saw Thresh sprawled out on the forest floor, lifeless.

She heard Rue say something over and over.

"I have always loved you." That struck Prim. She had no idea Rue felt that way towards Thresh. Prim knew Thresh was 18, and that Rue was 12, and that she only knew what they felt for each other was a brother-sister love; but she was apparently wrong.

She walked timidly to Rue, and knelt beside her.

"Rue?" Rue looked up at Prim, and sniffled.

"I-I'm sorry I left without telling you. It's just Thresh was calling me, and-and when I got here, C-C-Cato was towering above him." Rue started to cry again, but managed to say, "W-W-We have to do something." Prim nodded in agreement.

The two of them walked around, finding different flowers, putting them on Thresh's chest. They took his weapon out of his hands, and set it beside him. They carefully laid his hands on where the flowers were, staying there until they knew the Gamemakers would start something to get them away from the body.

Prim saw Rue still holding Thresh's hand. Prim could only imagine Rue's pain; losing someone you deeply loved.

Of course, Prim had lost her father, but that was a different kind of love; it was a family love.

She rubbed her hands on Rue's back, telling her that it was time to go. Rue stood, and sadly smiled at Prim.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Haymitch's POV**

I hate this. I hate sitting here. I hate that I can't do anything for Prim. I hate that I have to watch her gasp in pain everytime she moves her arm. I hate seeing her risk her life for a girl she barely knows. I hate everything about this.

I know that I must seem like a perverted old man to Prim.

Dammit, if anything happens to her, I know couldn't move on. Why did this happen to her? This was only her first time in the Reaping bowl, and she, of all people, was picked.

When she came into my room on the train, I knew I had gotten myself into deep sh**. I could only imagine what life would be like if we were together, without the games.

I sigh, and continue to watch Prim kneeling over the boy from District 11. I saw him die from a sword through the chest from that boy from District 2, Cato.

I saw the the girl Prim saved kneeling over his body, crying. I am shocked at what the girl had said; I didn't know she loved him, but then again, probably no one did.

I continue to watch, praying that Prim will come out alive.

If Prim doesn't make it out a alive, I know I will only do one thing; I will kill the son of a b**ch who won with my hands.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Prim and Rue woke up with a start.

Prim looked over to see a huge forest fire. _The Gamemakers must have had enough of us. _

Prim and Rue quickly jump from the tree they were rested on, and ran to the opposite direction of the fire. Prim caught sight of a fire ball headed straight for Rue. She ran over to Rue, and pulled her down to the forest floor, saving her from the fire ball. The two stood up, and continued to run, but their path was cut off by a burning tree.

Prim mentally cursed the Gamemakers. The two of them went to the left, and continued to run, coughing because of the smoke. Prim was used to the smoke, because of her District, but Rue was having a harder time. Prim and Rue kept on running, stopping by a big boulder rock. Prim sat down, and examined herself; she was covered in smoke and ashes, but so far, no serious burns. In the far distance, she saw a huge fire ball hurling toward them.

She grabbed Rue's arm, and yanked her in front of herself, knocking her out of the way. She dodged the fire ball but just barely. She gasped in pain, seeing a huge gash on her right leg. She screamed in agony.

Rue tugged Prim to come along. She stood, biting her lip, not wanting to call attention to themselves. They ran towards the nearest stream, and jumped in it.

Prim sighed in relief, but something something suddenly caught her attention; _why did the Gamemakers lead us to a river after almost burning us? _

A sudden look of realization took over Prim's features, and she quickly alarmed Rue.

"Rue, the Gamemakers must have lead us here for a reason. We have to go, now." Rue nodded in understandment, and climbed out of the water. Prim followed Rue, and climbed the nearest tree.

After a few minutes, they heard laughter and giggles. They looked at each other, knowing that the Careers were coming. Rue put a single finger to her lips, telling Prim to be quiet. She nodded, and grasped her knife.

She handed another to Rue, knowing that she would need it sometime or later. The Careers came upon the tree, grinning wildly when they discovered Prim and Rue.

Glimmer said, "Mine!" She grasped her bow, and shot an arrow at Prim.

Prim remembered how skilled she was with a bow and arrow; she remembered her during training; she couldn't aim. Cato grabbed his mini-sword, and started to climb the tree. Fear clouded boh Prim and Rue's eyes, both not daring to speak.

Cato had grabbed an unsturdy branch, and had fallen back. He huffed in anger, and turned to the rest of the Careers.

"Set up camp. We're waiting them out."

Prim and Rue let out a breath they weren't aware of holding,

They waited until all of the Careers were asleep to try and leave.

Prim winced while she tried to move her leg. Her arm was still hurting her, and she knew that she needed to treat her arm fast, or it would become infected. Rue handed her their canteen, to clean the burn wound on her leg.

Prim poured a little water on the wound, gasping at how much it stung. Prim shut her eyes, trying to block the pain out unsuccessfully. She knew they would have to move in a few hours, and she didn't want to hold Rue up. She looked up at the 'sky,' praying that Haymitch would help her by getting her a sponsor.

Her prayers were fulfilled when she heard a beeping sound above her. Rue shushed her, and went to get the parachute herself, and bring it back for Prim. Prim opened the container, seeing a small rectangular paper.

**APPLY GENEROUS AND STAY ALIVE. -H**

Prim slightly smiled, and opened the can to find medicine. She took gently applied some on the wound, sighind contently at how cold the medicine was. She handed it over to Rue, and let her use some for some of her wounds. They decided to stay in the tree until dawn, and then attempt to leave unnoticed.

Prim sighed, and said to the 'sky', "Thank you." She knew what Haymitch had done to get her sponsors. He had to socialize, telling the sponsors about her skills; _Like I have any. I can barely walk without getting hurt. _

Once dawn came, Prim woke up to find Peeta on the ground, gesturing for them to come down. Prim quickly woke Rue up, and jumped down from the tree, falling in Peeta's arms. Rue did the same, and was gestured to follow Peeta. Once they were out of hearing range, Peeta smiled.

"I'm glad I found the two of you. When I saw the campsite, I knew you guys must've left." Prim nodded, suddenly remembering her leg. She looked down, and saw that her wound had closed, and showed only a small mark in place.

She turned to Peeta, and said, "Thank you for helping us." Peeta nodded. The trio trekked through the forest, and found a small spring.

Prim took that as an oppportunity to clean her arm wound, wincing at thie sting. She put a few herbs on it to relieve the pain, and tore another part of her shirt off, tying it on her arm wound. She looked over to see Rue treating a gash on Peeta's forehead.

She refilled their canteen, and went to gather medicinal herbs. She made a small basket out of vines, and put the herbs in it. When she returned to the spring, she found Rue leading Peeta into a shady spot, next to a tree. Prim followed, and set the basket next to Peeta. She took her knife, and sliced a part of the herb open, exposing a liquid substance. She poured it onto Peeta's forehead wound, and then covered it with a leaf. Peeta winced as the liquid stung his wound, squeezing his eyes shut.

Rue and Prim helped Peeta while they climbed the oak tree, settling him on the top branch, while the two of them occupied the one beside his.

After a few minutes, the sun had just started to set, and Rue and Peeta were already asleep. Prim sighed, knowing that she was only two days into the games. She knew how long the games normally were; about a week, or until the Gamemakers got bored. She had counted the cannons; _13. _She fiddled with the hem of her jacket, unsure of what to do.

She hated what the Hunger Games had done to her, and her family. She hated that she would lose her sister, and her mother. She hated that she would lose Rory. She hated that she would lose Gale. She hated that she would lose Lady. She hated that she would lose Buttercup. She hated that she would lose _Haymitch. _She hated everything about the games.

She fell asleep, thinking about how her father would tell Katniss and her about a different world; a world without the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Katniss' POV **

Eight days have passed since Prim has left.

The Hunger Games had started three days ago. Prim had already been stabbed in the arm, and burnt from a fire. I knew the fire had happened because pf the Gamemakers; I saw the Careers round the corner when Prim and Rue had been in the spring.

I hate knowing that my sister won't become a healer. I hate that she won't grow up, and marry. She won't find love like she has always wanted. She won't be able to start a family.

Seeing my sister during the Chariot Rides and Interviews made me see my sister seem more grown up. She looked beautiful in her dress that caught on fire; the Capitol has started to call her 'The Girl on Fire.' And when she stepped on stage for the interview... she looked gorgeous. She barely had any make-up on, but the stylist focused on her natural beauty more-so than her dresses; still looking her dresses glorious.

When Peeta confessed his love for me, it bothered Gale more than me. Gale had left our home, sulking in the woods.

I remember seeing her interview; manners. I know she hadn't learned them from mother or me. I was barely around for dinner; I was either hunting or with Gale. She had walked onto the stage with such grace and poise. I had tried to give her the childhood I never had. She didn't need to grow up so fast; I guess that's what the Hunger Games does.

I can't believe this has happened to my little sister. She doesn't deserve this; no one does. After everything that has happened to our family, the least thing she needed was to be reaped for the f***ing Hunger Games.

I wish I could rip Snow's throat out. He has taken my childhood, my father, and now he has taken my sister away from me. If I ever have the chance, I'll make sure that he won't be able to walk.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much to the story's FIRST review: ShimmerGlimmerCloverx. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Prim, run!"

That day, Primrose Everdeen ran for her life.

Prim woke to an ear piercing scream.

She wasn't all that surprised that her luck had run out; it had been a week and six days since the haunting voice of the electronic voice, signifying the start of the Hunger Games.

Prim had stayed with Peeta and Rue, until the tragic day of Rue's death. Prim was still having a hard time coping with the fact that her friend died. Marvel had killed her. Peeta killed Marvel. Simple.

Before Rue died, she made Prim promise to win. Prim, of course, nodded her head, tears clouding her eyes. After Rue's last breath, the duo collected flowers, laying them neatly around her body. Prim and Peeta hadn't talked the next few days.

Prim had kept her mind on family and her personal favorite memories. She missed Katniss. She missed her mom. She missed life back in District 12. She missed Haymitch.

Prim often wondered about what was happening back at her home. She could almost see her mother sitting on her old rocking chair, watching the games, and Katniss out hunting, hating the world. Sounded like her.

After Rue's death, Prim and Peeta had found a cave not too far away from the spring. It was covered with vines and leaves, camouflaged in the forest. They hadn't recieved any 'gifts', meaning they had very little sponsors.

When it had gotten down to only five people, Prim started to hope. Only Cato, Peeta, Foxface, the boy from District 3, and she remained. Though when she heard another cannon signalling the boy from District 3's death, she really thought that she could make it.

The calling to the feast was only yesterday. Peeta had run to get their backpack, but Cato followed him.

"Prim, run! Now!" Prim woke with a start. She saw Peeta hovering over her.

"Come on! We don't have much time! Hurry!" Prim rushed to stand and followed Peeta through the forest, running.

"Cato followed me from Cornucopia! He's only a mile away!" With that, Prim quickened her step, side by side with Peeta.

They looped around the forest, heading back to Cornucopia. Prim knew that this would be her last stand. The Gamemakers wanted to end the games.

"Prim, leg up!" Prim climbed onto the top of Cornucopia, watching Cato hurdling closer. Rain was coming down so hard, they could barely see. Prim grasped her knives, and readied herself for the fight.

Cato climbed the Cornucopia, and smirked at Peeta.

"There you are. Prepare to die." Cato swung at Peeta, but Peeta grabbed him from the torso, bring him down to the floor.

They brawled, constantly fighting and punching each other. Prim looked for a way to throw her knife at Cato, but worried that she might hit Peeta.

After a few minutes, Cato knocked Peeta out, and threw him to the side. He stood, and wiped his bloody nose.

"Now you, sweetheart."

Haymitch froze.

He wanted to be in the arena with Prim. He wanted to protect her.

Haymitch cursed under his breath, unaware of breaking his whiskey glass in his hand. Some of the mentors looked at Haymitch but others, like District 2's mentors, kept their eyes fixed on the fight at hand.

Peeta had killed him.

When Cato started to choke Prim, lifting her from the ground, Prim had seen her life flash before her eyes.

At the same time, Peeta had awaken, and drove Prim's dropped knife through Cato's neck.

The storm had lightened. Prim and Peeta engrossed each other in a huge hug.

"We did it. We are alive." They hopped down from Cornucopia.

Horror struck in Peeta's eyes the minute he stepped foot on the grass.

"We are alive. Two tributes are still alive." Prim caught on. It didn't take her long before her happiness from living faded. Before she could say anything, Peeta said, "You're going to live. You're going back to see your family." Prim shook her head, tears clouding her eyes.

"No! You aren't dying!" After a few seconds, Prim grabbed Peeta's hand and said, "They don't have to have a Victor." Peeta looked at her quizzically before it struck him.

Prim grabbed her Nightlock berries from her pocket, and put some in Peeta's hand.

"No one wins."

Prim said her goodbyes to her family and friends.

Prim looked in Peeta's eyes, and mouthed, "1, 2..."

A voice loomed before them.

"Stop! Stop!"

"I give you the Victors of the 74th Hunger Games!"

**A/N: I want to remind y'all that I'm planning on taking this story through Mockingjay, even further. **

**The next chapter will be up soon; I just wanna read Catching Fire once more before starting the Victor Tour!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ouch."

After the announcement of their 'victory', a hovercraft came and got both Prim and Peeta.

Prim was still amazed of how they could have ever win. She remained silent the way to the Capitol, still in shock. When they exited the craft, they were led to the hospital, and put through a scan, looking for any broken bones. Prim had a few cracked ribs, whilst Peeta had a broken arm, and a few broken fingers.

Prim's wounds were treated with much better medicinal supplies, and had been given a room. She was wondering when Effie and Haymitch would come and visit.

Prim pondered on how Katniss and her mother were taking the news. She knew Katniss must be happy, but still feeling sorrow that her sister had to be put in that situation.

Prim was just glad that because she and Peeta were Victors, they would each get a house, letting their family live with them.

Prim wasn't used to the comfort of the mattresses. Even the penthouse beds couldn't be compared to the soft and skily sheets that felt like absolute air.

Prim let sleep consume her.

* * *

Prim won.

My sister won.

My mom told me the news, waking me from my light sleep.

"Katniss! Katniss!" Tears had clouded her eyes. I knew Prim must have died, or had won. The second option not very believable. But she won. My sister won.

* * *

Prim woke up, light flooding through the windows.

It took her several seconds to know exactly where she was. Prim adjusted to the sudden light, and observed her surroundings.

Her escort, Effie Trinket sat on the bedside chairs, reading a magazine.

Effie glanced over at Prim, and then back to her magazine, but then the realization hit.

Effie widely smiled, and stood.

"Primrose! Why, I thought I may never see your blue eyes again!" Effie moved to hug Prim, and engrossed her in a tight hug.

Prim smiled, and pulled back.

"It's nice to see you too... Where's Peeta?" Effie sat back down.

"Peeta is about five rooms away from yours. The doctors said the Victory Tour is scheduled to start in only two days!" Prim grimly smiled, but then a thought hit her. _Haymitch. _

"Effie? Where's Haymitch?" Effie looked up, and said, "He's visiting Peeta. Haymitch just left about ten minutes ago; I practically had to beg him to go and visit Peeta... He wouldn't leave your side." Effie frowned, but regained her smiling attitude.

The reunion between Haymitch and Prim was silent.

After Effie left, he arrived back into her room, his eyes bloodshot. She knew he must've have had very little to no sleep.

Not saying anything, they looked into each other's eyes, silently communicating with each other. A tear ran down Prim's cheek.

Haymitch went to Prim's bedside and pulled her into a huge hug.

It took them thirty minutes to say something to each other.

"Hello."

* * *

It had only been two days since Peeta and Prim had 'won' the Hunger Games. They only had one more day until they had to start the Victory Tour.

Neither of them were looking forward to it.

Cinna had stopped by Prim's room several times, leaving different outfits and clothes for her to try on; for the Victory Tour.

Effie had kept checking on Prim mainly during breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Peeta had come by a few times a day, checking on her.

Haymitch had come by frequently, prepping her for the Victory Tour.

Even though Prim and Peeta were the ones that had to go through the Hunger Games, Haymitch knew that they weren't going to celebrate. They will hug their families and tell them how much the love them; celebrating wasn't in the equation.

Haymitch knew that Presedent Snow wouldn't forget their stunt; no one will.

* * *

The Tour had begun.

The train had only just left, heading towards District 1.

Prim sat on the same chair she did when she was traveling to the Capitol. Times had really changed. Peeta was in his room with Portia, getting ready for the Tour. Haymitch was drinking, talking to Cinna. Effie was keeping her smiling demeanor, making her a cup of tea.

"Prim, you should really eat something. You haven't eaten since yesterday?" Prim shrugged, not noticing the emptiness in her stomach. She was used to not eating as often. Prim had become accustomed to eat four, and if lucky, five times a week.

"Prim! Do not shrug! It is unlady-like! And you are slouching!" Haymitch shot Effie an annoyed glance, and gave Prim an apologetic look.

"Yes, Effie." Prim fixed her posture, keeping her eyes fixated only in front of her.

"So, what are you planning to do when you get back to District 12?" Effie tried to spark a little conversation.

"I want to see Katniss and my mom again... I wish I could have seen them when I was at the hospital, but..." Prim trailed off.

Effie smile widened, and said, "Well, you have a brand new house to move in to! I'm sure you will pack, and bring your items there! Ah, I'm sure your family are absolutely thrilled that they get to move!" Prim knew Effie meant well by the last sentence, but it bothered her. Prim liked her house the way it is. She liked the dirt road she walked every day to get to and from school. Most importantly, Prim missed her home.

A voice boomed over head, "Five minutes until arriving at District 1."

* * *

Prim hated the Tour.

Prim recieved hateful glares from everyone from District 1 to District 4.

Haymitch remained quiet beside her, staying back when she and Peeta gave a short speech, bringing their condolences to the families that had lost their child.

Nearing District 5, Prim let a tear shed. She was alone in her own cart; the same one she had slept in on the way to the Capitol. Prim thought back to everyone that died... She had taken part in one of their deathes.

Prim felt responsible.

"Don't cry." Haymitch walked into the cart behind her, and gently turned her around.

That was the only thing he had said directly to her since the Hospitol. Prim thought he hated her.

Haymitch wiped the water that was gliding down her cheek with his thumb, carressing her face. He let her bury her head into his chest, letting her cry.

After a minute had passed, she pulled back, and sniffled.

"Thank you. I needed that."

Haymitch knew what it felt like after 'winning' the Games. You were supposed to be happy, but... you weren't. It was like you were scarred for life. Prim wouldn't be known as Prim anymore. She would be known as the girl that went into the Games and lived.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will wrap up the Victory Tour. Enjoy! Thank you to Guest, for reviewing!**


End file.
